


A Man Made, A Man Born

by SpecialWings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I write this during traffic jam, Inheritance, Mafia AU, Power Struggle, Triad - Freeform, Violence, WayV as triad, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Yukhei centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialWings/pseuds/SpecialWings
Summary: Lucas wears his heart on his sleeve. He is a loud, expressive, cheerful, and easy going boy. His friends lie to hang around him and trusted him to create the mood. They knew him or at least they thought so.---An AU where Lucas is living a double or even triple life and he is more than what he seems, he is more complex than what everyone thought.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's my first NCT fic and my first fic in 2019.  
> WayV debut made me write this. And happy birthday Lucas/Xuxi/Yukhei. I love you!  
> I started writing this when I was trapped in traffic jam. I wrote it from my phone, at least the first 4000 words I guess.  
> Hope you like it.

Wong Yukhei, Xuxi, Lucas. He was known by these three names. However, for the moment he prefered Lucas. He always introduced himself with that name, for a reason he never shared to others here. If you asked his friends about him they would say he was a loud, clumsy, all-smiley kind of guy who wore his heart on his sleeve in which people could know what he felt just by looking at his expression. When he felt dejected because his  friend canceled on him or because a sad movie, it would show on his face. He talked with big gestures and very touchy to the people near him. He loved skinship. A cheerful and friendly boy who talked confidently even with his strange accent and limited language. A guy who often made dumb and rash decisions to have fun but was loyal to his friends. In addition, he was blessed with good genes: tall body, long limbs, big eyes, attractive face, and broad shoulders. In other words, he was handsome, attractive, and hot. His visual and strong characters made him well-known in campus, though not many can be considered his real friends.

His friends liked to hang out with him and trusted him to make the mood. He was observant and could read the situation well. He could be attentive and he could be the distraction as he often yelled his thoughts loudly. His character seemed easy to understand. They knew Lucas. They knew Xuxi. They knew Yukhei. At least they thought so. But, did they really know him?

* * *

“Guess what Lucas just did again?” Mark said as he sat beside Jeno in the cafetaria. Lucas was right behind him and took a seat beside Jaemin.

“Picking his nose during presentation?” guessed Renjun, not interested as it was almost like their daily routine to head Mark reported another dumb-weird-fun-annoying-unusual things Xuxi did.

“Accidentally slapped someone with his huge ass hand?” Donghyuck added.

“Another mistaken identity?” Jaemin voiced his thoughts.

“Sleep talking loudly in class?” Jisung said as he grinned.

“Ah, ah I know, I know. Gege must be yelling his motivational phrase which almost made everyone got a heart attack,” Chenle added excitedly and then he imitated Lucas as he yelled “Fighting Haeyadawae!!!” then Chenle laughed.

“Wao guys, I'm so hurt with all your love you gave to me,” Lucas pouted and put his hand on his left chest, pretending to be hurt.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “that’s not even how the saying goes.”

“Ah, Little Huang, you know you love me. I say what I said” Lucas grinned cheekily. “Really guys, don’t you have faith in me?” Lucas addressed all of his friends. He put an effort to widen his eyes and put an innocent, puppy-face. His friends just looked blankly at him as an answer.

“So what I was saying is,” Mark tried to redirect the conversation to his story, “he walked into a damn glass door and even made such a loud sound that few people turned around to look at him. Then when someone tried to help him he acted like he lost his memories.”  The story made all looked at Lucas' direction again.

“What? I wanted to try that scene, you know, like in those movies and books. Maybe I can find my true love.” Hearing those nonsense answers, the others groaned.

“So is that why there is a red spot on your forehead, hyung?” asked Jeno.

Lucas blinked. “There is?”

Jaemin reached out to that spot and poked it, making Lucas flinched away. “Yup. Right here.”

“Ouch that hurts,” Lucas let out a whine.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Jaemin smiled teasingly. Lucas panicked for a moment before he shrugged and decided to go along with it.

“Sure, my pleasure.” Lucas grinned and leaned down to Jaemin while Jaemin streched out his neck to give a quick peck to Lucas’ forehead.

“Ugh, can’t you be gross elsewhere. I’m trying to eat here.” Protested Renjun.

“Aaaw Little Huang, do you want to give me a kiss too? Or do you want to be kissed?” teased Lucas. “Who else want to kiss me? I'll accept all your love and kisses,” Lucas said as he smiled widely. Immediately, mumbles of protests and streams of protests can be heard from all around the table.

Their chatters and banters were interrupted by a shout of Lucas’ name by a very familiar voice. Even without looking, Lucas knew who the owner of that voice was. So he started talking even before he really saw the caller.

“Jungwoo hyung, wha-“ Lucas’ words stopped when he saw who came along with Jungwoo. He was surprised. His body tensed for a few seconds before he forced his body to relax and forced his smile back. He needed to analyze and judge the situation quickly before taking an action. He made a quick eye contacts with the newcomers before continuing his previous phrase. “What’s up hyung?”

It was only few seconds at most but Jaemin felt Lucas’ hand on his thigh went rigid and squeezed his thigh tightly. It was painful and Jaemin flinched. Lucas had the habits to touch the thighs of the people near him and his friends were used to it. He didn’t even realize that action as it was natural movement and just some kind of reflex. When Jaemin wanted to tell Lucas and had opened his mouth, but he stopped when he saw Lucas wasn’t smiling and was that a frown he saw? But Lucas changed his expression quickly and continued talking before Jaemin could ask another question. He then started to feel something was off, he decided to pay more attention to the scene that would unfold in a few moments.

Jungwoo and the others didn’t notice as it was usual for Lucas to pause in the middle of his sentences. Jungwoo just greeted the others for he was also part of their circle of friends, though he mostly hang around Lucas. After gave a quick acknowledgement to Jungwoo and the strangers, most went back to eating. Only few were curious to the strangers Jungwoo brought along. It was probably another acquaintance of Lucas, as he knew a lot of people.

“These guys here are looking for you. I found them when they were asking some people if they know you. Do you know them?”  Jungwoo explained as he gestured toward three persons behind him.

Before Lucas could answer, one of the newcomers spoke, “Xuxi,” then he grinned and continued in a foreign language, an unfamiliar one for most of the people on that table, making them curious. It took them a few moments before they finally realized he was speaking Thai. No one seemed to understand him, or at least they thought so.

Jaemin who had been observing Lucas had a guess that he fully understood what the stranger was saying as his eyes showed that he was paying attention to the words being said and his expressions kept changing like they were the result of the stranger's words. He could see Lucas flinched when the stranger started talking then pouted slightly at some words.

The stranger’s stopped talking and seemed waiting for someone, perhaps Lucas, to reply. Lucas let out a sigh. “Fine,” he mumbled and slightly grimaced thinking of the questions about him that his friends most probably would have after this.

“ _Okay, I'll introduce you to them. But I have a feeling you already know who they are. And can’t we just talk elsewhere? Why did you guys even choose to come here instead of waiting for me to go home?”_ Lucas replied in fluent Thai, surprising all. They didn’t know that Lucas could speak Thai. This certainly made the others focused on the two who were conversing.

“ _What’s the fun in that?”_ the stranger smirked.

Lucas let out another sigh. He then turned to the table to talk with his friends. Just like his prediction, all of them were looking at him. He could see questions in their eyes. What he would do in a moment perhaps would create more questions.

Lucas blinked, “What? Curious much?” he said. Some feigned ignorance, some rolled their eyes, and some admitted.

“I don’t know you can speak Thai, Lucas” that was Mark, voicing the others' thoughts.

“Cause I never told ya,” replied Lucas and he took a breath, “Hey guys, I'll introduce you to each other.” Another surprise to them. Lucas rarely introduced his acquaintance to them. He only introduced his friends to each other and when he believed they would often interact with each other.

Lucas gestured to three strangers. “They are practically my family. He is Ten,” he pointed to the one who was speaking in Thai. “He is Hendery, and he is Yang Yang”, he gestured to the other two. The three smiled and waved their hands, saying greeting in Korean. The others replied the greetings.

“Now usually I would let you talk to each other but we have  to go, so see you, I guess” Lucas then stared packing up his things.

Hendery gave a chop to Lucas’ neck as he said something in foreign language, but this time it didn’t sound like Thai, making Lucas groaned in pain.  “ _That’s_ _not how you introduced people. And why don’t you look happy to meet us?”_

Renjun and Chenle perked up at the usage of the language. They immediately recognized the language. It sounded like Mandarin but it wasn’t. It was Cantonese and sometime they heard Lucas spoke in it.

“ _Oh shut up! I know your appearance here means bad news for me, especially when he is here,”_  he pointed to YangYang who just kept grinning _. “Let’s just go out from here,”_ He stood up.

“Do you really have to go, Ge?” asked Chenle. “You haven’t even finished your food,” Chenle pointed at his barely eaten food. Lucas just shook his head and pushed his tray of food toward Jisung.

“Jisung you can eat it, you need it more than me.” There were a collective gasps of disbelief. Oops wrong words Lucas. It just created more questions. Lucas never left his food unfinished even if it killed him. He didn’t give people his food, he asked for others' food and finished others' food.

Lucas raised one of his eyebrows, “Really, guys? All of you really have such a low opinion on me?” Lucas complained. “I’m going to eat with them as we talk, it seems they have something important to say to me and that can’t wait.” Lucas picked up his bag. Then he saw Ten smirked and was about to say something that would corner him a.k.a denied his words. So he hurriedly said his goodbye.

“Adios Amigos! Oh and I think I'm going for a long time so don’t miss me too much.” Lucas gave a wink and then dragged  Ten away to prevent him saying something that would disadvantage him. He put his other hand on Hendery's neck, keeping him on a chokehold, a revenge for the previous chop.

“Nice to see you guys! Bye!” YangYang grinned and gave a slight bow. He represented them to say the goodbye. He could not forget his manner like what his elders did, couldn’t he? Then he followed the others three and pulled Lucas’ shirt to make him slow down. Lucas let Hendery go  and instead pulled YangYang to walk beside him, but he did slow down for the others. YangYang then clinged to Lucas.

Meanwhile the rest was left in silent, still left in the aftermath of the stormy departure of Lucas.

“So, is it just me or that Lucas’ quite rude today? That brat didn’t introduce them properly nor he said his goodbye properly,” Jungwoo said as he sat on Lucas’ seat. Noises of agreement were heard.

Jaemin decided it was time to voice out his questions and concerns or at least some of them.  “Woo hyung, did you know that Lucas hyung speak Thai?” Jungwoo shook his head. “Did anyone know?” he asked to the rest. Negative. No one knew.

“Then do you know about any of his family, hyung?” that was the second question. Jungwoo seemed to think for a moment before he finally shook his head. “Mark hyung?” Another shake of head. “Renjun? Chenle? Anyone?” Jaemin asked those four mainly because they were the closest to Lucas. But the answer was still negative.

Hearing the answer or rather the lack of it, further cemented Jaemin’s thoughts and concerns. While he was observing Lucas talked to his so-called family, he was trying to recall some personal information he knew about the tall boy. He couldn’t find much and that kinda bothered him.

“Where are you going with these questions? Why do you suddenly become so nosy?” Mark asked, feeling confused. However, Renjun and Jungwoo seemed to have one or two ideas of what Jaemin's intentions were. Suddenly there was a strange tension around them.

“Yeah what are you trying to say, hyung? Seems too intrusive.” Jisung also asked.

Jaemin licked his lips before responding. His lips suddenly felt so dry. “One last question, has he ever shared his struggles or problems to you? And how  much or what do you know about Lucas hyung personal life or past? Not to be too intrusive or something. I just have several concerns.” After this question, it was evident that the tension rose.

Mark laughed, trying to ease up the tension. “Nana really what are you on? That’s really intrusive. Of course he has. He kept whining about those papers, and we know he struggled because of the language barrier. We can’t just put our nose into others life and we don’t need know much nor all information about a person to become his friend.  Here some facts: Lucas is our friend, my fellow 99 line. His real name is Wong Yukhei. He is from Hong Kong, he got part-time job, he is Renjun’s roommate. He loves puppy and looks like one. He loves food. He moved here for study, and apparently he can speak Thai. And.. and….” Mark seemed trying to find more facts but couldn’t find any, but he continued, “and still those information are enough for us to become friends.”

“See? Those just basic info. Do we even know where he worked or what he did? And does he ever really share his problem, other than the academic one, willingly? Like how often he talks about himself?” The questions were met with silent again. “Listen, I'm not accusing him of something, I just realize this fact today that Lucas didn’t really share about his personal life nor he shared his problems with us while he was always readily to help any of us. And I’m not sure about this but…” Jaemin was hesitating, but decided to continue, “but I felt like he wasn’t happy to meet those people he called family. Okay, they seemed playful with each other but he squeezed my thigh tightly in reflex when he saw them and even frowned. Don’t you guys think he seemed to get away from us as soon as possible when they came or to get us away from his family? I had a bad feeling and just concerned for him. I'm not saying that we should intrude or force our help which might not even be what he needed. It might be family matters and we can’t intervene family business. I just want to say that probably we need to pay more attention to him, look pass his actions of being the mood maker, and just be there for him. He always smiling and openly crying for small things, and that perhaps what made us think we can read him and knew about his feeling. But has you guys see him really upset, angry, or any strong emotion? These  are just my thoughts though.”

They fell into solemn silence. All was busy with their thoughts. Jaemin’s words made them thinking and revisit their interactions with the boy they think they knew. They started questioning whether they really knew the tall, cheerful boy.

“Shit! Nana, now you make me feel like I am such a bad friend!” Mark suddenly half-yelled. He felt guilty.

“Nana, don’t you just overthinking and overanalyzing things? Like it was just one occasion, you can’t infer or conclude something just from one case, not enough proof, and not objective enough,” Jeno added his opinion.

“I think not. I sometime also feel that Gege do hide his feelings and not trust us enough to share his feelings. I just remembered once I caught him laying down while staring blankly at the ceiling with tears falling down. He cried in silence. When I asked what’s the matter, he just said he remembered something sad randomly and grinned at me, but I knew he lied. I also know he miss speaking Cantonese, I saw him talking to himself in Cantonese and watched some Hong Kong drama. I know that he's homesick. But he never went back home during breaks nor did I ever see him call home. Jaemin's concerns are actually sounded. I guess there’s nothing wrong in paying more attention to him.” Before Jaemin could defend himself, Renjun had told his experiences that strengthen Jaemin’s worries.

The atmosphere got darker again. None of them expected their lunch would be like this. They even had stopped eating and some lost their appetites. Some felt guilty and worried about Lucas. Jungwoo finally let out a sigh. He got tired of this solemn atmosphere and he didn’t like the expressions on his juniors' faces. He could see that Chenle was on the brink of tears.

“Okay children!” Jungwoo clapped his hands to attract their attention. He then said cheerily, “Stop being so sad and guilty. Like Mark said earlier, we can’t be too intrusive. And remember no one like pity-party. It’s no one's fault, okay? We finally realize the situation and there are some issues but don’t change our actions toward him. We can show our care but not too much, it will just overwhelm Lucas. We can just be there and if Lucas can’t and won’t share his problem just trust him, be there for him, and learn to read him better, to look for the signs. Now finish your food! They have gotten cold!” Jungwoo finished with his commanding voice. As the oldest there, he needed to take charge.

They continued their lunch reluctantly, the conversation was still playing on their head. It had triggered more questions. Now the boy that they thought they knew well, that they could read, the one so expressive who they thought wore his hearts on his sleeve, seemed so mysterious in their eyes.  Some of them promised themselves to talk to Lucas soon, for confronting him or other reasons, they were not sure. The seed had been planted, but they didn’t exactly know what kind of plant it was, whether it was seed of trust or distrust, loyalty or disloyalty, or others. What they knew was something was definitely changing. And some even felt that problem was brewing and it would be centered around the tall, cheerful boy everyone had come to love.

* * *

 

Yukhei and the other three were walking toward his apartment. They just bought 6 box of pizzas to eat as they talk. They thought it was safer to talk in the comfort and security of Yukhei’s apartment and decided to just takeaway pizzas. He bought 6, for sure there were already some more uninvited guests at his apartment. No, they were not going to his shared apartment with Renjun. He owned another apartment in town. None of his college friends knew about it. 

Jaemin and the others were correct, they should have concerns, no, they should be wary and suspicious of him. He was a man full of secret. Some were very dangerous, but he could keep it as he, himself, was a dangerous one. But to clarify, he did not like to lie. He just omitted some or in other words spoke half-truths in a way that lead people to make their own assumptions. 

He opened his apartment to see several familiars faces. He never gave them the key nor let them know about the location of his apartment. However, he already expected them to be there. The presence of YangYang kinda gave it away. He also knew they had ways to get information about his apartment and broke into it. Now inside the security of his apartment with all of the people he really trusted with his whole life - because in his world a trust couldn’t easily given, it was really a matter of life and death - he could finally address the elephant in the room, but there were still some greetings needed to be done first. Some hugs, betrayed looks, and playful punches were exchanged.

“I’m happy to meet you guys, honored even that some even come from such a far country,” he gave a pointed look to Yang Yang, no wait, actually all of them came from abroad to visit him here, but YangYang was the farthest. “But I know the presence of all, not only, some of you means there is an extremely bad news for me especially for you to cross territory.”

“Actually not all Xuxi, but the main one that really matters are here. We decided to keep it between us first, before we talked to the others who also connected. Yuta even pouted when we said he couldn’t participate in this meeting while he was already here. After all he is still from other group,” Ten cut him with a crispy laugh. “He even came into your campus just to meet you, but you decided to do your antics when you saw a glimpse of familiar faces in the crowd. Don’t think we didn’t see that clumsy, dumb, and embarrassing act you did. You in luck Yuta didn’t see you that time and he got another appointment.” So it was really Yuta he saw that made him lose focus and crashed onto the glass door.

“Okay so even some family’s friends are here. Cut the chase. What’s the matter? It’s been years since we last met, what changed it. I thought I made my choice clear. Kun-Ge even helped me. I feel betrayed right now, Ge,” he sent a glare toward Kun, “And YangYang what made you come visiting me from Germany?”

“We go here with official permission and under the order of Dragon Head. We have sent notice, so we won’t step on any wrong foot. Furthermore, most have good relations with us.”

“Sicheng-ge, and do tell what is the order?” He hoped it was not what he was thinking.

“To bring you back,” was the short and straight answer. Hearing it, he wanted to scream and protested, but instead he took a deep breath. He needed more information first.

“I thought I made it clear that I don’t want to come back.” He looked at them one by one. “Kun-ge you even supported me and helped me to get here.” Kun looked guilty, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, seemed like he decided to not say what on his mind. But the nudge from Sicheng finally made him talk.

“Actually, Xuxi..” it was clear that something that Kun was about to say wouldn’t please him. “I was able to help you because your father let me. He wants you to make network here. He know that you are a stubborn one but he believe in you.” Kun explained, he waited a few moment to let the informations sinked. “And he asked me to take care of you. So actually I’ve been watching over you and also have been living here for almost as long as you,” Kun dropped the bomb. “And moreover Sicheng and I kinda have been watching over the friends you made here. We… um.. we have interacted with your friends directly, though they don’t know about our relation. I hire some as part-timer in my cafe and my bakery near your campus. And Sicheng teach some of them dances in the studio across my cafe. ”

Yukhei knew those places Kun mentioned, and he knew who were the people he meant. Okay. Breathe Yukhei, breathe. This was just one news, he still needed to hear the main reason. His friends were safe. He just saw them on lunch, didn’t he? But a treacherous thought whispered to him,  _ safe for the moment _ . “And the reason to bring me back?” he asked to distract his mind.

“The election will be held.”

“And what it has to do with me, DeJun?” Yukhei had a little hope that what he was thinking not becoming a reality.

“You are one of the candidates.”

Yukhei was trying to be calm, but he was at his limit. “Why? Haven’t I been excluded cause I kinda run away?”

“Kun literally just said that you are being watched under your father order. So practically you didn’t run away, you are just sent to study abroad. I know you are still keeping up with your practice. It is your upbringing and your blood, Xuxi,” Ten scoffed.

“You have the direct bloodline, Hei. After all this is also considered as family business. We are still holding into that tradition,” XiaoJun added. Yup, their family was one of the oldest.

“Then why can’t just Hendery who take up the mantle? He is my cousin, though. I know Ten-ge isn’t eligible cause he is from my mother’s side, but why can’t you Wong KunHang?” asked Yukhei frustrated as he directed his question at Hendery and emphasized his name.

“Hey, don’t bring me into this stupid game of thrones,” exclaimed Hendery which was replied by Yukhei with “I don’t want it too.”

“They see us as a team, and as you’re the son of the current Dragon Head, they pick you. I’m not even considered as the candidate and I don’t want to be one. I am already responsible for Macau. So just suck it up and be the head, Hei!” Hearing Hendery’s answer, brought a frown into Yukhei’s face.

“You said ‘one of the candidate’, right? So can’t I just sit pretty and do nothing, let the other take up the mantle?” another attempt to avoid the big responsibility.

“NO!” All of them shouted, startling Yukhei.

“You don’t understand, ge,” Yangyang started, “the other candidate is the worst possible candidate ever. He has a dark ambition that will bring all of us down. He is greedy and want to enlarger our operations. Your father can even see it. He predicts that his ambition will bring war and destroy our family. There will bloodbath.”

“He become a candidate through the means of dirty politic. He’s not one of the bloodlines, but he gathers supports and create a new movement to make it possible for people outside the direct line to become a Master. He gathers the people with the ambition. He has great record in making profit and doing his mission, so he able to get supporters. There is actually a growing cancer in our family, Hei. He makes us fight each other. Your father doesn’t have any choice, but to consider him as he got cornered by the others especially when you are not there.” XiaoJun added.

Yukhei was left in silence. He knew those scenarios and they weren’t pretty. The consequences would not be experienced by them but it would spill over to the civilians. He could imagine the horror, the chaos, the violences, the deaths, and the fear. Not pretty at all.

“Xuxi,” Yukhei looked up to the man that called him softly, “remember the reason you choose to walk away?” asked Kun. It was a rhetorical question, he continued immediately, “You don’t like much violence unless it is necessaire, you don’t want bloodbath, you hate drugs and human trafficking. You don’t like humans’ greediness and bottomless ambitions,” Kun took a breath, “Now there is a person who will bring those into our family, will you just let him like that  or will you fight him? You have the power and the means, you have our supports and undying loyalty, we got your back.” 

Yukhei was hesitating. He loved his family and he didn’t have the heart to leave them crumbling. But he had made new life here, although he hadn’t left his old habit and practice. He loved his new life.

“Xuxi,” Kun called him again softly, “Remember you used to talk that you wanted to become like your Baba, that you wanted to protect our family? the time when you wanted to become the head and change it for the better? Remember your vision? Our vision?” Kun talked with a hint of nostalgia, the rest were focused on him. They didn’t know these, they also wanted to hear it.

“You have your own vision of how we operate in the future, how you want to make our organization less brutal, more humane, that you will set certain limitations but at the same time expanding our outreach by maximizing our front business. That’s why you study business, and I know you have built your public persona, your image. I know you have chosen modeling as another mean of safety net, it is your chosen image to build your reputation. It is also the way you build network, such a smart choice. Here, entertainment industry is such a big thing, and that industry is often mixed with our world. Deep inside, you still care, you still think what’s the best for our organization and family. All those practices and lessons are deeply embedded within you. You can’t run away, all that do just delay the inevitable.”

Yukhei lost. Kun was always able to read him better than the others and sometime even better than Yukhei himself. Kun also knew his weakness. Family and friendship bonds were his strength but also his weakness. Kun was one of his weakness. He couldn’t really get angry nor say no to him. But did he have to cut the budding friendship and relationship with normal people, the civilian, that also one thing he dreamt of? He didn’t want to drag them in danger. Ah, Yukhei could feel a headache coming.

Yukhei felt someone grabbed his hand. It was YangYang. The youngest was smiling softly and was looking at him full of adoration, “Ge, hearing Kun-ge, I know you’ll be, no, you’re the perfect Master for us. So please do it. At least for us, your family?” Yangyang went for the last attack. He used the ‘us, family card’.

Yukhe had clearly lost. He couldn’t disappoint all of them and abandon them. He let out a sigh and buried his face on his palm that wasn’t held by Yangyang. He then mumbled, “Fine.”

“What?” asked Yangyang. Yukhei lowered down his palm from his face and looked at each of them.

“Fine, I’ll do it for you guys.” Shouts of reliefs were immediately heard. Yukhei was tackled down by a hug from Yangyang. He couldn’t stop his smiles from blooming. He indeed love these people.

“Okay, now that Yukhei has said yes. Let’s go to the airport!” Sicheng interrupted the moment.

“Are you coming back today hyung?” Yukhei asked.

“All of us are going. Remember, we’re here to take you back. We took the liberty to package your things,” said Sicheng with a grin.

“WHAT?!” Yukhei exclaimed.

“The meeting for the declaration of the candidates is tonight.”

“WHAT?!” Seriously couldn’t these people not dropped all the bombs in one day.

“But.. but.. what about my classes? Oh and my job! I got a photoshoot tomorrow morning!” Yukhei started protesting.

“All taken care of. We already contacted Doyoung for canceling your job for undetermined time”replied Kun. 

“You know Doyoung hyung?”

“Of course. I said you made great network, Yukhei. He has deep connections,” Kun said.

“You have prepared all of this. What if I still said no?” 

“The we’ll take you with force. We bring sedative,” shouted Ten from the kitchen, already looking for some snacks.

It seemed Yukhei really didn’t have the choice nor could run away. To the airport he go. 


	2. A Stranger in Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! as usual it is unbetaed. I just finished this and immediately updated it. I didn't even know what I wrote lmao. Please critic me and give me some ideas. Sorry in advance if this chapter bore you.

They landed in Hong Kong when the sun almost went to sleep, leaving the sky in a beautiful orange hues. Yukhei closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he stepped on Hong Kong’s land. He was kinda missed it, after all he was born and raised in this country.

It's been so long. 4 years, almost 5 since the last time he stepped his feet on Hong Kong, his birth country. He left Hong Kong, his home, with the intention to never come back, to start a new life in a new country. In a sense he had abandoned his family, due to his selfish wishes. He had disappointed his family, but here they were, still loyal to him and believed in him. Yukhei could feel the guilts rose. Now he started even to question himself whether he was really able to become their leader.

“Xuxi!” The shout woke him from his thoughts. “Don't just stand there like a fool. Move your ass. We don't have much time,” Ten said annoyed. He was already few meters ahead with Sicheng and Xiaojun.

Yukhei felt someone clasped his shoulder. He saw Kun who smiled at him. The older squeezed his shoulder once in reassurance. “Let's go.” Yukhei replied only with a soft smile.

Meanwhile, Yangyang and Hendery shared a knowing glance before both of them grinned and grabbed Yukhei's arms, dragging him then started chattering.

“Xuxi ge! Do you miss bubble tea? I've heard there's this new place that sell really delicious bubble tea. Or we can just go to our usual place. And, and let's also get egg tart, ah and dimsum, Hakau! Oh my, I really miss some authentic Chinese foods. Mmm~ just imagining it already make me hungry.” Yangyang's chatters didn't let Yukhei to answer. When he finally stopped, Hendery was already talking.

“Oh I'm also craving for some seafood. Hmm~ or roast duck. It's been a while since I ate that. We can go around the town tomorrow for a whole day food trip. That's sounds good, right Khei?”

“Hm, that sounds great. I never say no to food.” Yukhei also grinned. Hearing the answer the other then started making plan and itinerary for their trip. Yukhei let them, he knew what they were trying to do and he was grateful for them. They were trying to distract him and also boosted his mood up. These small acts what made him really love them.

Right. Yukhei had them. They trusted him and he also trusted them with his life. With them, he believed he could do anything. Everything was possible. They asked him to protect them, to protect their dream, and to lead them. He had disappointed them once, this time he would try his best to be there for them, fight for and with them. He wouldn't betray their trust. He could do this.

* * *

 

The Wong Mansion hadn't really changed since the last time Yukhei saw it or he just didn't notice the small changes. The grand mansion still stood majestically, imposing the onlookers especially the commoners. The garden was as beautiful as ever with colorful flowers. He believed everything in the mansion would look as perfect as the last time he saw them. His leave wouldn’t affect the physical things.

He was walking through the corridor that connected the right wings - where his old room was located - and the main building. The others said they had something to do in regards to tonight's meeting and they asked him to take a shower and get ready for the meeting. But he knew what they didn’t say into words. They gave him time to prepare himself mentally and to meet his father. He let out a sigh. It seemed his life would be more complicated in a few hours.

“ **WONG YUKHEI**!” He heard a shout of his name, making him turned his head toward the speaker. He saw a lady walking toward him in a fast pace. Her long wavy hair bounced on her back due to her pace. Her expressions were a mixture of anger and happiness, he didn’t know how it was possible. Yukhei let out a smile seeing the familiar face. After all it was their first meeting after four years.

If all of you were thinking of a sweet reunion filled with warm hugs and kisses, then you were wrong. Nearing the male, the female fasten her pace and then Yukhei saw a blur of movement and felt a gush of wind near his left cheek. However, Yukhei’s reflex was faster. He caught the leg that aimed at his face.

“Hey, not my face. It’s my main asset,” Yukhei protested.

“Ch!” The lady clicked her tongue. She retracted her leg but then gave another kick, this time aimed at the shin. Fortunately, Yukhei could avoid it.

“Huang Fucking Xuxi! Just let me kick you once or better let me punch you in the face.”

“No. Can’t do my lady. That will hurt. I know you can pack a mean punch.”

“That’s the point. How dare you fucking run away and cut off any contact with us, then now you came home and didn’t even greet me!” All these time, she was still trying to land a punch or a kick toward the man. Yukhei grimaced. Even though he could fend them off, they were still hurt. She really put a lot of power in those punches.

“Hey, I just arrived like few minutes ago,” Yukhei tried to reason. “I haven’t even greeted my father.”

“Ha! That’s great, I wish you will get sc-”

“Song Yuqi!” A cold and strict voice was heard which in turn making the lady to cease her attacks. Both of them then faced the newcomer. It was a short-haired lady who was older than both of them. She wore a set of purple crop top and purple trousers with a black blazer. She looked elegant but deadly at the same time. There was an air of importance and danger around her.

“We are not here to fight. Remember there will be an important meeting tonight,” she addressed the younger woman, then turned to the man and smiled. “And Yukhei, welcome back.”

“Aunt Victoria,” Yukhei bowed his head slightly in greetings, then he grinned. “Time has been well on you, Auntie. You look more beautiful.”

Yuqi scoffed at that. “This flirt,” she murmured softly, afraid of getting scolded again.

“Thank you, Yukhei. And you too,”the woman smiled in reply. “I guess your study goes well.” Hearing those words, Yukhei’s smile froze. “Then you are coming back on this certain day mean you finally want to take the mantle.”

Yukhei gulped. No, he didn’t really want to, but he had to. So he just gave a nod stiffly.

“Then you need to gear up. It’s an uphill battle. The other candidate already has a lot of advantages than you. He has an early start.“

“I know,” Yukhei’s stare hardened. He already knew what he got into and he was ready to face it. The older woman seemed like she was searching something on his face. He didn’t know whether she found what she wanted or not. There was also another thing Yukhei wanted to ask, but he hesitated. After all, it was still too early. However, the older woman seemed to understand his hesitation.

“Ask away,” said Victoria.

“And you, Auntie? Which side are you on?” Victoria smiled mysteriously at that.

“I’m with the best candidate of course, which if you must know, I haven’t figured whom,” she started to walk away, “You still have a long way to go to prove yourself Yukhei. Best of luck to you.”

“But didn’t yo-” Yuqi seemed to protest but was cut off by Victoria.

“Song Yuqi! Let’s go, we also have other things to do and let Yukhei meet his parents first.”  Yuqi pouted at that and followed Victoria.

“Wait!” Yukhei called them, stopping them. “I have one last question.” Both Victoria and Yuqi didn’t reply verbally and just waited for him to ask his question.

“Who’s the other candidate?” His question was met with silence. Yuqi looked at him in disbelief, while Victoria just seemed amused. The latter then broke into a laugh.

“Oh boy, you really have a load of homework to do. How do you want to  go into a war without knowing your enemy? Tonight is the start of the battle and here you are still so clueless.”

“That’s why I’m asking, Auntie. I need to prepare myself. This is a last minute decision, you know?” Yukhei huffed, he let out a sigh. Despite what his aunt said, he believed that he could still trust both Victoria and Yuqi. Both of them knew him from his childhood. They knew his characters and his desires. They also knew that he didn’t really wanted to become the leader.

Hearing the younger man’s words, the woman stopped laughing. Her expression suddenly turned serious. Her stare pierced him.

“Don’t let others hear that. Don’t show your weakness, kid. Even if you aren’t ready, you should act like you have prepared three steps ahead. Even if it is your last-minute decision, act like you mean to do it. Pay attention to your surrounding, the wall has ears. You don’t know yet who’s your ally or your enemy.” Victoria said in a low voice, but firm and with conviction.

Yukhei realized his mistake. Although he was inside his own home, he was basically a stranger. He felt foreign and out of place.

“I understand, Aunt.”

“Now do you really not know?” Victoria directed the conversation back.

“No. I just arrived today, and it seemed the name really slipped out of their short briefing.” Both Victoria and Yuqi understood what wasn’t spoken. They could piece it together from the start of the conversation. They immediately understood that what Yukhei meant by last-minute decision was that he got dragged here and he really didn’t know a single thing about the politic and power inside the house. But after all, the man in front of him always better in learning hand-on than textbook.

Victoria let out another chuckle. “Oh, I don’t know the others want to give you a heart attack or something. Boy, you thought you know what you got into right? But perhaps you don’t know how tall the cliff you have to climb nor you now the wide the sea you have to swim.”

Victoria and Yuqi shared a knowing look, then Yuqi looked at Yukhei. Her eyes brimmed with worries. She bit her lips, hesitated to give the information that Yukhei desperately needed. Looking at their expression, he believed that he probably wouldn’t like  the words that Yuqi would say,

“You know him well, all of us do, or that’s what we thought,” Yuqi started. “You look up to him,” added her, “I don’t know whether he changed or he just hide his true self and ambitions before..” Yuqi trailed off.  

Yukhei had a hint, he already had a guess of who his opponent was. He just needed to confirm it. Yukhei looked at Yuqi's eyes. She finally whispered the name. Yukhei also whispered his reply.

“But then isn't he the perfect candidate? I mean if it's him, I believe he can lead us. I don't want it and he has the capacities and desires.” Yuqi bristled at that. She got really upset.

“Oh, I know you really looked up to him. But you don't know what happen these four years while you're gone.  You’re out of the loop, not knowing his deeds and ambitions. Stop being so naive, Yukhei, especially in our world. Today's friend can be tomorrow's enemy. Who knows, perhaps someday I'll be the one that kill you. If you keep being like this, I'm sure that will happen soon. Not necessarily me, but for sure you'll be dead soon.” Yuqi spat out harsh words, but she knew Yukhei needed a wake-up call.

Yukhei felt like he was slapped by those words. He got reminded again, that he was a stranger in his home. That he had lost contact with his family, and that was by his own choice.

“Now, I hope those admiration, hero worship or whatever feeling you have toward him won't cloud your judgement and hamper your action in tonight's meeting. You better prepare yourself.” Yuqi said that and then walked away, she didn't let him to give another reply.

“Good luck, son.” Victoria just gave an encouraging smile before she also walked away, following the younger woman.

* * *

 

Yukhei took a deep breath. In front of him was a door that separated him and his father. He had took a shower and changed his clothes to a more formal one. Now he needed to face one of the two events for tonight that he dreaded so much.

Yukhei lifted his knuckle and knocked at the door. He heard the voice of his father asking him to come in. He opened to door and stepped in. He saw his father was busy with some papers. He hadn't looked at him. Yukhei used the few seconds he had to observe his father. The soft light from the desk lamp gave him a clear view of his father's face.

His father looked a lot older than the last time he saw him. He could see some age lines were starting to form. His father also looked stressed with the papers in front of him. His body didn't looked as strong as it used to be. Yukhei didn't know why, but for him in that moment his father looked a little bit fragile. Although he knew the man in front of him capable to kill mercilessly. Perhaps, it was only his sentimental feelings as his son. He indeed missed him and his family. Yukhei smiled forlornly.

The man in front of him finally glanced up at him. His expression hardened, seeing him. Yukhei then bowed his head in greetings. There was a tension in the room.

“So, you finally decided to come home, brat?” the father started.

Yukhei scoffed at that. Both of them knew what happened.

“I was forced,” replied the son. The oldest let out a heavy sigh.

“Are you still on that phase? Isn't it enough I gave you 4 years to play pretend, playing house and be free?” Yukhei got reminded of the faux freedom he had, of how Kun actually lied to him, of how he actually just lived a short dream, and how his bubble just burst. He tried to hold down his emotion. Both of them were hard headed and temperamental, though the younger was softer. He knew it could get really ugly if they started arguing right now.

“It's not a phase. That's what I want,” Yukhei said firmly, “I don't want to inherit in the first place. I.. I..  I'm happy with this new life I have. Even though in that new life there is no my own family. But again, here I am, those life has been robbed from me. In the end I still choose my family cause the other choice has never been a choice for me, isn’t it? I am just tricked to believe there are other choices.”

“And that’s the right choice, my son. This is your birthright. I don’t want to give this place to other people. I trust you to lead us. I even let you live your dream for a short while, all I do because I believe it will also work for your future.”

“Didn’t you also use to trust his capabilities to lead? Why don’t you just lead him to become the head?” The oldest knew who he was talking about. He seemed angry and wanted to shout or something at his son, but then he only let out a deep sigh.

“Are you done, Yukhei?” Yukhei just stayed silent. “Are you done throwing tantrum and be so naive?” Yukhei shrugged. He didn’t throw a tantrum, he just said the fact and asked some questions. Why his father couldn’t understand that? And, damn he just called naive twice in an hour.

“If you’re done, then read these,” His father threw some documents toward him, “then perhaps you can finally understand the situation and be less stubborn.”

Yukhei started to read these documents, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and also confusion. After a few paragraphs he couldn’t hold back his surprise and disbelief. He glanced at his father, the older nodded, and he went back to reading. Pages on the damages, losts, conflicts, and upcoming problems were in front of him. There were also some profits that were gained, but for Yukhei it wasn’t worth the problem. Some missions and important events during his time away were listed. Several future scenarios were also presented, and like what Kun said earlier, it wasn’t pretty.

“I never trusted him 100%, I never trusted anyone 100%, son. But I always had my suspicions about his ambitions,” His father started narrating, “especially when he kept urging and supporting you and leave home.” Yukhei looked at his father in surprise and the latter just let out a despondent chuckle. “Yes, I know son, that’s why I let you go. I want to know his plan, and I want you to get closer to his roots in hope that you’ll find some clues.”

“I tell the others that you go to Korea for study. No one other than the boys and me, know the truth that you kinda ran away. Now, what I didn’t put into account were how fast he make his move and that he is really good at persuading and convincing others. In three years, he already made rift in this organization, started gathering supporters of his visions, and early this year he made others believe that it is time for a new era and change of leadership.”

Yukhei couldn’t help but snorted at that. “Are you losing your touch, old man?” His father ignored the jab.

“Then I asked Kun to bring you back. He asked for more time because he said you had mid-term exam. How did it go, by the way?”  

Yukhei was really grateful for Kun. He was really his favorite. “Oh, now you asked of my study Now you decided to care?” Yukhei decided to still act bitter, just because he didn’t know how to act after years without contact. Years away made them drifted apart.

“Yukhei,” the oldest let out another sigh. He already felt tired with this conversation. It really drained him emotionally. “You are my son, of course I care. I never asked before because you cut contact with us and I’m afraid you’ll run away to another country if I said I know where you are and your life there. Son, as a father I also care for your education. I’m planning to let you finish and get a degree. You’re on your last year right? Now, how did it go, son?”

“Great. I think I nailed it,” answered Yukhei. He couldn’t lie to himself, that he felt really happy hearing that he could still continue his study and that his father actually cared enough to ask him. Although his life was planned, he could still make small choices like his major and his friends. Yukhei’s heart clenched at the thought of his friends he left back in Korea, the one that didn’t know of his real life. Did they still count as a friend if their relationship wasn’t based on truth?

“You did well, son. I’m proud of you.” The oldest gave a proud smile to him. “Now, get back to that document, you need to inform yourself as much as you can before the meeting.”

“Just so you know, your only allies right now just the boys. Kun, Ten, Sicheng, Kunhang, Dejun, and Yangyang always believe in you. The others doubted you cause you’re inactive for years and hasn’t went to any missions. Prepare yourself to gain the others’ favor. You’ll start doing mission soon. There are too many rats than I can tolerate in this house. You can go back to Korea after you finish those missions. Prove yourself to them first.”

“Understood father.” Yukhei knew he was dismissed. The meeting was less than an hour and he needed to cram up so many information. He just finished his mid-term exam and now he needed to face another exam, this time it was literally a matter of his life and death. He knew a mistake here could cost him life, not only his life but a his beloved. Oh God, Yukhei couldn’t wait for this day to end. It was already a long day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who is the other candidate? I really have a hard time deciding the antagonist here. It is supposed to be revealed in this chapter, but it is already too long hehehe  
> So the meeting will be in the next chapter.  
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest with you guys. I don't have clear plot yet. This fic is just a whim. If you like it perhaps I will try to continue it.  
> Oh and please talk to me on twitter [@svtblanket](https://twitter.com/svtblanket) I need some mutuals to talk about my fic ideas and gush about my love for xuxi and nct.  
> or ask me something on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/svtblanket)  
> And if you guys like my work and gracious enough [buy me coffee](https://ko-fi.com/specialwings)to stay up at night.
> 
>  


End file.
